Stay Up Late with 2000 with Barney (1996 home video) (battybarney2014's version)
Ethiopian calendar 1992 one Stay Up Late with 2000 with Barney is a 1996 New Year's Eve special as well the 18th episode from Season 1 of Barney's Wonderful Colby's Clubhouse & The Kids with guest appearances by characters from some of the international versions of Sesame Street from Barney & Friends Home Video. The special was first broadcast on April 23, 1996O'Connor, John J. (April 23, 1996). Review/Television - Monsters and Children Welcome at This Bash. The New York Times. with the subtitle ''A Dinosaur New Year's Eve Party ''and Home Video that was released on September 3, 1996. 2000 (MM) was a century leap year starting on Saturday of the Gregorian calendar, the 2000th year of the Common Era (CE) and Anno Domini (AD) designations, the 1000th and last year of the 2nd millennium, the 100th and last year of the 20th century, and the 1st year of the 2000s decade A United Nations tribunal sentences five Bosnian Croats to up to 25 years in prison for the 1993 killing of more than 100 Bosnian Muslims. 2000 was designated as: International Year for the Culture of Peace1 World Mathematical Year2 Popular culture holds the year 2000 as the first year of the 21st century and the 3rd millennium due to a tendency of grouping the years according to decimal values, as if year zero were counted. According to the Gregorian Calendar, these distinctions fall to the year 2001, because the 1st century was retroactively said to start with year AD 1. Since the calendar does not have year zero, its first millennium spanned from years 1 to 1000 inclusively and its second millennium from years 1001 to 2000. (See more at Century and Millennium.) The year 2000 is sometimes abbreviated as "Y2K" (the "Y" stands for "year", and the "K" stands for "kilo" which means "thousand").34 The year 2000 was the subject of Y2K concerns, which are fears that computers would not shift from 1999 to 2000 correctly. However, by the end of 1999, many companies had already converted to new, or upgraded, existing software. Some even obtained Y2K certification. As a result of massive effort, relatively few problems occurred To all our readers in the U.S., It's a little awkward, so we'll get straight to the point: This Tuesday we humbly ask you to defend Wikipedia's independence. We depend on donations averaging about $16.36, but 99% of our readers don't give. If everyone reading this gave $3, we could keep Wikipedia thriving for years to come. The price of your Tuesday coffee is all we need. When we made Wikipedia a non-profit, people warned us we'd regret it. But if Wikipedia became commercial, it would be a great loss to the world. Wikipedia is a place to learn, not a place for advertising. It unites all of us who love knowledge: contributors, readers and the donors who keep us thriving. The heart and soul of Wikipedia is a community of people working to bring you unlimited access to reliable, neutral information. Please take a minute to help us keep Wikipedia growing. Thank you. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Jesse (Dean deLuna) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Additional Cast *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Debi (Jasmine Woods) *Wee Willie Winkie (Sonny Franks) *Blue Jay (Josh Martin) *Jack (Sonny Franks) *Jill (Julie Johnson) *Murray the Web-Surfing Mouse (Sam Williamson) *Little Dog (Boomer) *The Wolf (Sonny Franks / David Voss) *Clowns (Susan Borg, Jimmy Perini, Alberto Ramirez, Rik Gen and David Joyner) *Teddy Bear (Costume: Carey Sitnson) *The Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Pages (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb) Credits *Executive Producer: Sheryl Leach, Dennis DeShazer *Writer: Mark S. Bernthal *Director: Steven Feldman *Music Composed and Conducted by: David Wolf *Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli *Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Robinson *Muppets, Costumes, and Props: Ed Christie, with Mark Zeszotek, Peter MacKennan, Stephen Rotondaro, Laurent Linn, Mark Ruffin, Carlo Yannuzzi, Fred Buchholz, Connie Peterson *Creative Consultant: Chaire Rainwater *Music Director: Bob Singleton *Associate Director: Brian Mack *Assistant to the Executive Producer: Nina Shelton *Production Coordinator: Christine Ferraro *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *"Faces That I Love" lyrics and music by Joe Phillips *"New Years Chorale for 6 Grouches" by Christopher Stephen White *Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester *Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll, Manny Gutierrez, Miguel Armstrong Plot Everyone on Barney & Friends is preparing to celebrate New Year's Eve as they all go School to hold the party. However, For example you think that the 90s started in january 1 1990 2000 in United States sports There is no Nobel Prize for Economics. The proper title is The Sveriges Riksbank Prize in Economic Sciences in Memory of Alfred Nobel, which was establised in 1968. The first prize was awarded the following year. I notice that up to 1997 it's fairly accurate (although, being an encyclopedia I think the title should be completely accurate) and gradually it becomes the Nobel Prize for Economics NO In 1990 Again, changes in fashion or certain events do not usher in a new decade, numbers do. Eighties fashion and music was still popular up through about 1994 as the fashion and music of the new decade was becoming defined. Look at the 1960s, the fashions, music and lifestyles of the fifties were still popular up until 1964 when The Beatles came to America. After that different styles of music, the hippy movement started, mod fashion took over, TV went to color, etc. 1960 was still the start of the 1960s though eighties music and fashion were still popular and in 1991 everything changed drastically for example desert storm,the fall of the soviet union,music changed and also fashion changed the same with 2000 BJ quickly discovers that this means the 1983 ends. He becomes afraid that he soon will enter an 2000, and starts a campaign to prevent the new year from coming. Lily Tomlin 1992 (MCMXCII) was a leap year starting on Wednesday of the Gregorian calendar, the 1992th year of the Common Era (CE) and Anno Domini (AD) designations, the 992th year of the 2nd millennium Seems odd to me, but a lot of people say "the year 2000" but not, e.g., "the year 1999" or "the year 2005". If anyone has some info on why this is that may improve the article. 20:08, 29 July 2007 (UTC) whoops, normally it signs me in automatically, didn't that time. EdX20 20:11, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Can you find any reliable sources on this? If not, it's probably original research.-h i s s p a c e r e s e a r c h 14:57, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Before 2000, it was often referred to as 'the year 2000', but since then it is usually referred to simply as 2000. It would be interesting to know why that is. Best name (talk) 11:34, 3 June 2009 (UTC) bit late, but I'm pretty sure it was because it is pronounced the same as the number, whereas basically for as long as we have been useing years like that they had been pronounced differently to the number (nineteen-ninety-nine as opposed to one thousand nine hundred and ninety ninethousand nine hundred ninety nine if you're american) and people wanted to be clear about what they were talking about., the 92th year of the edit January 1 - Millennium celebrations take place throughout the world, even though, provided you do not count 0 as a year, the new millennium did not technically begin until January 1, 2001. Y2K causes widespread computer failures and malfunctions that many in the news media had predicted. casting the world into a non electronic dark age 20th century, and the 3rd year of the 1990s decade. makes an appearance as her Laugh-In character Ernestine the Telephone Operator Januaryedit January 1 – Boutros Boutros-Ghali of Egypt replaces Javier Pérez de Cuéllar of Peru as United Nations Secretary-General. January 2 – President of Russia Boris Yeltsin ends price controls. January 6 The Nagorno-Karabakh Republic is proclaimed by the Armenians of Nagorno-Karabakh. President of Georgia Zviad Gamsakhurdia flees the country as a result of the military coup. January 7 – The Yugoslav Air Force downs a helicopter, killing five military observers from the European Community. January 9 – Bosnian Serbs declare their own republic within Bosnia and Herzegovina, in protest of the decision by Bosniaks and Bosnian Croats to seek EC recognition. January 11 Singer Paul Simon is the first major artist to tour South Africa after the end of the cultural boycott. Albanian referendum for territorial and political autonomy in FYR Macedonia.1 January 13 – Japan apologizes for forcing Korean women into sexual slavery during World War II. January 15 – The Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia begins to break up. Slovenia and Croatia gain independence and international recognition in some Western countries. January 16 – El Salvador officials and rebel leaders sign the Chapultepec Peace Accords in Mexico City, ending the 12-year Salvadoran Civil War that claimed at least 75,000 lives. January 18 – In Nairobi, Kenya, more than 100,000 attend protests demanding an end to one-party rule by the Kenya African National Union. January 19 The Bulgarian presidential election is won by Zhelyu Zhelev, leader of the Union of Democratic Forces. Paramount Leader of China Deng Xiaoping speaks in Shenzhen during his southern tour, a move that would return China on its right-wing march towards free market economics.2 January 22 – Rebel forces occupy Zaire's national radio station in Kinshasa and broadcast a demand for the government's resignation. January 24 – China and Israel establish diplomatic relations. January 26 Boris Yeltsin announces that Russia will stop targeting cities of the United States and her allies with nuclear weapons. In return President George H. W. Bush announces that the United States and her allies will stop targeting Russia and the remaining communist states with nuclear weapons. In Mauritania, security forces open fire on opponents of President of Mauritania Maaouya Ould Sid'Ahmed Taya, killing at least five people. January 27 – Nagorno-Karabakh War: in the disputed territory of Nagorno-Karabakh, fighting between Armenians and Azeris leaves at least 60 people dead. January 30 – North Korea signs an accord with the International Atomic Energy Agency allowing for international inspections of North Korea's nuclear power plants. Februaryedit February 1 President of the United States George H. W. Bush meets with President of Russia Boris Yeltsin at Camp David, where they formally declare that the Cold War is over. The United States Coast Guard begins deporting the first of some 14,000 refugees from Haiti. February 3 – South African State President F.W. de Klerk and Nelson Mandela, African National Congress leader, are jointly awarded the Felix Houphouet-Boigny Peace Prize at the UNESCO headquarters in Paris. February 4 – In Venezuela, Hugo Chávez leads an unsuccessful coup attempt against President of Venezuela Carlos Andrés Pérez February 7 – The Maastricht Treaty is signed, founding the European Union. February 8 – The opening ceremony for the 1992 Winter Olympics is held in Albertville, France. February 9 – Algerian Civil War: The government of Algeria declares a state of emergency and begins a crackdown on the Islamic Salvation Front. February 14 – Ukraine and four other nations in the Commonwealth of Independent States reject Russia's proposal to maintain unified armed forces. Ukraine, Moldova, and Azerbaijan announce they will go ahead with plans to create their own armed forces. February 16 – In Lebanon, Israeli helicopter gunships assassinate Abbas al-Musawi, the leader of Hezbollah, and his son, in retaliation for a February 14 raid that killed three Israeli soldiers. February 17 – A court in Milwaukee, Wisconsin sentences serial killer Jeffrey Dahmer to life in prison. February 18 – Iraq disarmament crisis: The Executive Chairman of UNSCOM details Iraq's refusal to abide by UN Security Council disarmament resolutions. February 21 – The United Nations Security Council approves Resolution 743 to send a UNPROFOR peacekeeping force to Yugoslavia. February 25–26 – 613 Azerbaijani civilians are massacred in Khojaly. February 26 – The Supreme Court of Ireland rules that a 14-year-old rape victim may travel to England to have an abortion. February 28 – Ownership of the port town of Walvis Bay is transferred from South Africa to Namibia. Marchedit March 1 – The first victims of the Bosnian War are a Serb groom's father and an Orthodox priest in a Sarajevo shooting.3 The Bosnian independence referendum was held from February 29–March 1, in which the majority of the Bosniak and Bosnian Croat communities, but boycotted by Bosnian Serbs, voted for Bosnia-Herzegovina's independence. March 2 – In Dubăsari, Moldova, escalating tensions turn into open hostilities and the beginning of the Transnistria War. March 3 – Turkey's worst coal mine disaster leaves 263 dead near Zonguldak. March 4 – The Supreme Court of Algeria bans the Islamic Salvation Front, which is poised to win control of the Parliament of Algeria in runoff elections. March 9 – The People's Republic of China ratifies the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty. March 12 – Mauritius becomes a republic while remaining a member of the Commonwealth of Nations. March 13 – The 6.7 Mw Erzincan earthquake affects eastern Turkey with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe), killing 498–652, and injuring around 2,000. March 16 – President Boris Yeltsin announces the creation of a separate Russian army, leading to questions about the viability of the Commonwealth of Independent States. March 18 – White South Africans vote in favour of political reforms which will end the apartheid regime and create a power-sharing multi-racial government.4 March 22 In French regional elections, the conservative Rally for the Republic and the centre-right Union for French Democracy win in a landslide, capturing 20 of 22 metropolitan regional presidencies. STS-45: Space Shuttle Atlantis takes off from Cape Canaveral carrying instruments designed to study global warming. March 24 – The Open Skies Treaty is signed in Helsinki, Finland to establish a program of unarmed survelliance flights over the 34 member states. It went into effect on January 1, 2002. March 25 The International Atomic Energy Agency orders Iraq to destroy an industrial complex at Al Atheer that is being used to manufacture nuclear weapons. Pakistan beats England in the final to win the Cricket World Cup for the very first time. March 31 – The Maintenance of Religious Harmony Act of Singapore comes into force. Apriledit "April 1992" redirects here. For the Merzbow album, see April 1992 (album). April 5 The Assembly of Bosnia and Herzegovina (without the presence of Serb political delegates) proclaims independence from the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. Bosnian War: Serb troops, following a mass rebellion of Serbs in Bosnia and Herzegovina against the Bosnian declaration of independence from Yugoslavia, besiege the city of Sarajevo. Approximately 500,000 people march on Washington, D.C. in support of abortion rights in advance of oral arguments in the case of Planned Parenthood v. Casey. President of Peru Alberto Fujimori issues Decree Law 25418, dissolving the Congress of the Republic of Peru, imposing censorship and having opposition politicians arrested, setting off the 1992 Peruvian constitutional crisis. April 6 – Republic of Ilirida, was proclaimed by Albanian Macedonian activists in Struga, Republic of Macedonia.5 April 7 – The United States recognizes the independence of Slovenia, Croatia, and Bosnia and Herzegovina. The European Community also recognizes Bosnia and Herzegovina. April 9 A Miami jury convicts former Panamanian ruler Manuel Noriega of assisting Colombia's cocaine cartel. The United Kingdom general election is narrowly won by the Conservative Party led by Prime Minister of the United Kingdom John Major. April 10 Nagorno-Karabakh War: Maraga massacre – At least 43 Armenian civilians are killed as their village of Maraga, Azerbaijan, is captured and destroyed by Azerbaijani Armed Forces. A Provisional Irish Republican Army bomb explodes in the Baltic Exchange in the City of London; three are killed, 91 injured. April 13 – The 5.3 Mw Roermond earthquake affects the Netherlands, Germany, and Belgium with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VII (Very strong). April 15 – The National Assembly of Vietnam adopts the 1992 Constitution of the Socialist Republic of Vietnam. April 16 – President of Afghanistan Mohammad Najibullah is ousted and detained by Muslim rebels moving towards Kabul, setting the stage for the civil war in Afghanistan (1992–96). April 20 – The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert, held at Wembley Stadium, London, is televised live to over one billion people and raises millions of dollars for AIDS research. April 21 – The death of Grand Duke Vladimir Kirillovich of Russia results in a succession dispute between Nicholas Romanov, Prince of Russia and Vladimir's daughter Maria for the leadership of the Imperial Family of Russia. April 22 – Fuel that leaked into a sewer explodes in Guadalajara, Mexico; 215 are killed, 1,500 injured. April 27 – Betty Boothroyd becomes the first woman elected Speaker of the British House of Commons. April 28 – The two remaining constituent republics of the former Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia – Serbia and Montenegro – form a new state, named the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia (after 2003, Serbia and Montenegro), bringing to an end the official union of Serbs, Croats, Slovenes, Montenegrins, Bosnian Muslims and Macedonians that existed from 1918 (with the exception of the period during World War II). April 29 – Los Angeles riots: The acquittal of four police officers in the Rodney King beating criminal trial triggers massive rioting in Los Angeles. The riots will last for six days resulting in 53 deaths and over a $1 billion in damages before order is restored. In Sierra Leone, a group of young soldiers launch a military coup that sends president Joseph Saidu Momoh into exile in Guinea, and the National Provisional Ruling Council (NPRC) is established, with 25-year-old Captain Valentine Strasser as its chairman and Head of State of the country. Mayedit May 1 – Lithuania introduces its new currency, the talonas.6 May 5 Russian leaders in Crimea declare their separation from Ukraine as a new republic. They withdraw the secession on May 10. Armand Césari Stadium disaster in Bastia (Corsica): 18 people are killed and 2,300 are injured when one of the terraces collapses before a football match between SC Bastia and Olympique de Marseille. May 7 STS-49: Space Shuttle Endeavour makes its maiden flight, as a replacement for Space Shuttle Challenger. The Sydney River McDonald's murders in Nova Scotia, Canada got international attention as three employees where killed and a fourth was left permanently disabled during a botched robbery. It was the first fast food restaurant murders in Canada. May 9 The United Nations Framework Convention on Climate Change is adopted in New York. The Westray Mine Disaster occurs in Plymouth, Nova Scotia, Canada, when the mine explodes, killing all 26 miners working the night shift. May 10 – Sweden wins the Ice Hockey World Championships in Czechoslovakia defeating Finland, 5-2, in the final game in Prague. May 13 – Falun Gong is introduced by Li Hongzhi in China. May 15 – The Commonwealth of Independent States Collective Security Treaty (CST) is signed (effective 20 April 1994). May 16–17 – Bosnian War: U.N. peacekeepers withdraw from Sarajevo. May 17 – Protests begin in Bangkok, Thailand, against the government of General Suchinda Kraprayoon, sparking a bloody crackdown. May 18 – The Twenty-seventh Amendment to the United States Constitution is enacted. May 23 – A Mafia bomb kills Italian anti-Mafia judge Giovanni Falcone. May 24 In Thailand, Suchinda Kraprayoon agrees to resign. Parliamentary election held in Burkina Faso, for the first time since 1978. May 30 – United Nations Security Council Resolution 757 imposes economic sanctions on Yugoslavia in an effort to end its attacks on Bosnia and Hercegovina. Juneedit June 2 – In a national referendum Denmark rejects the Maastricht Treaty by a narrow margin. June 8 – The first World Oceans Day is celebrated, coinciding with the Earth Summit held in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. June 10–26 – Sweden hosts the UEFA Euro 1992 football tournament, which is won by Denmark. June 16 A 'Joint Understanding' agreement on arms reduction is signed by U.S. President George H. W. Bush and Russian President Boris Yeltsin (this is later codified in START II). A federal grand jury indicts Caspar Weinberger for his role in covering up the Iran–Contra affair. June 17 Two German relief workers held since 1989, Thomas Kemptner and Heinrich Struebig, are released (they are the last Western hostages in Lebanon). Violence breaks out between the African National Congress and the Inkatha Freedom Party in Boipatong, South Africa, leaving 46 dead. June 18 – Ireland votes to accept the Maastricht Treaty with a popular vote of over 69%. June 20 – Estonia adopts the kroon and becomes the first former Soviet Republic to replace the Soviet ruble. June 21 – Nelson Mandela announces that the African National Congress will halt negotiations with the government of South Africa following the Boipatong massacre of June 17. June 22 – Two skeletons excavated in Yekaterinburg are identified as Tsar Nicholas II of Russia and Tsarina Alexandra. June 23 – The Israeli legislative election is won by the Israeli Labor Party under the leadership of Yitzhak Rabin, ousting a Likud government. June 25 – The Black Sea Economic Cooperation (BSEC) is founded. June 26 – Denmark beats Germany 2–0 in the final to win the 1992 UEFA European Football Championship at Ullevi Stadium in Gothenburg, Sweden. June 28 – Estonia holds a referendum on its constitution, which will come into effect on July 3. June 29 – President Mohamed Boudiaf of Algeria is assassinated by one of his bodyguards. Julyedit July 6–8 – The 18th G7 summit is held in Munich. July 6–29 – Iraq disarmament crisis: Iraq refuses a U.N. inspection team access to the Iraqi Ministry of Agriculture. UNSCOM claims that it has reliable information that the site contains archives related to illegal weapons activities. U.N. Inspectors stage a 17-day "sit-in" outside of the building, but leave when their safety is threatened by Iraqi soldiers. July 9 – Bill Clinton announces his selection of Al Gore as his running mate in the 1992 U.S. presidential election. July 10 In Miami, former Panamanian leader Manuel Noriega is sentenced to 40 years in prison for drug and racketeering violations. The Giotto spacecraft flies past Comet 26P/Grigg–Skjellerup, gathering measurements about the comet. July 13 – Yitzhak Rabin becomes prime minister of Israel. July 16 – At the 1992 Democratic National Convention, Arkansas Governor Bill Clinton accepts his party's presidential nomination on behalf of the "forgotten middle class". July 17 – The Slovak National Council declares Slovakia an independent country, signaling the breakup of Czechoslovakia. July 19 A car bomb placed by the Mafia (with the collaboration of Italian intelligence) kills judge Paolo Borsellino and five members of his escort. The Cabinet of Israel approves a freeze on new settlements in the occupied territories, a move expected to reinvigorate the Middle East Peace Process. July 20 – Václav Havel resigns as president of Czechoslovakia. July 21 – Transnistria War ends with a ceasefire. July 22 – Near Medellín, Colombian drug lord Pablo Escobar escapes from his luxury prison, fearing extradition to the United States. July 23 – Abkhazia declares independence from Georgia. July 25–August 9 – The 1992 Summer Olympics are held in Barcelona, Catalonia, Spain. July 26 – Iraq agrees to allow U.N. weapons inspectors to search the Iraqi Agricultural Ministry building in Baghdad. When inspectors arrive on July 28 and 29, they find nothing and voice suspicions that Iraqi records had been removed. July 31 The ex-Soviet Republic of Georgia becomes the 179th member of the United Nations. Thai Airways International Flight 311, an Airbus A310-300, crashes into a mountain north of Kathmandu, Nepal killing all 113 people on board. China General Aviation Flight 7552 bound for Xiamen crashes soon after taking off from Nanjing Dajiaochang Airport, killing 108 of the 116 people on board. Augustedit August 3–4 – Millions of black South Africans participate in a general strike called by the African National Congress to protest the lack of progress in negotiations with the government of State President of South Africa F. W. de Klerk. August 12 – Canada, Mexico, and the United States announce that a deal has been reached on the North American Free Trade Agreement; the deal will be formally signed on December 17, 1992. August 18 – Prime Minister of the United Kingdom John Major announces the creation of the Iraqi no-fly zones. August 20 – Kristiansund's connection to the mainland of Norway, Krifast, opens. August 23 – Hurricane Andrew attains Category 5 status on the Saffir–Simpson hurricane scale, and at 2100 UTC hits Eleuthera and the Bahama Banks. August 24 Concordia University massacre – Valery Fabrikant murders four colleagues and seriously wounds another in a shooting at Concordia University, in Montreal, Quebec. China and South Korea establish diplomatic relations. August 24–28 – Hurricane Andrew hits south Florida and dissipates over the Tennessee valley when it merges with a storm system; 23 are killed. August 29 – In Rostock, Germany, tens of thousands rally to protest neo-Nazi attacks on refugees and immigrants begun on August 22. Septemberedit September 1 – In Beijing, police arrest Shen Tong for his role in organizing the Tiananmen Square protests of 1989. September 2 – The 7.7 Mw Nicaragua earthquake affected the west coast of Nicaragua. With a Ms–Mw disparity of half a unit, this tsunami earthquake triggered a tsunami that caused most of the damage and casualties, with at least 116 killed. Average runup heights were 3–8 meters (9.8–26.2 ft). September 7 In Ciskei, members of the Ciskei Defence Force loyal to dictator Oupa Gqozo open fire into a crowd of anti-Gqozo protestors organized by the African National Congress, killing at least 28 people and wounding nearly 200. President of Tajikistan Rahmon Nabiyev is forced to resign following weeks of clan and religious warfare that left nearly 2,000 people dead. September 11 – Hurricane Iniki hits the Hawaiian Islands, Kauai and Oahu. September 12 – In Peru, police arrest Abimael Guzmán, the leader of the Shining Path guerilla movement, who had evaded capture for 12 years. September 16 – Black Wednesday: The pound sterling and the Italian lira are forced out of the European Exchange Rate Mechanism. September 17 – Two Kurdish opposition leaders are assassinated by the Iranian Kazem Darabi and the Lebanese Abbas Rhayel. September 20 – French voters narrowly approve the Maastricht Treaty in the French Maastricht Treaty referendum. September 21 – Mexico establishes diplomatic relations with Vatican City, ending a break that lasted over 130 years. September 23 – Operation Julin is the last nuclear test conducted by the United States at the Nevada Test Site. September 28 – Law enforcement officials in the United States, Colombia, and Italy announce that they have arrested more than 165 people on money laundering charges related to cocaine trafficking. September 29 – The Chamber of Deputies of Brazil votes to impeach President of Brazil Fernando Collor de Mello, the country's first democratically elected leader in 29 years. Vice President Itamar Franco becomes acting president. Octoberedit October 1 – Turner Broadcasting System launches Cartoon Network, the first all-animation television channel. October 2 – A riot breaks out in the Carandiru Penitentiary in São Paulo, Brazil, resulting in the Carandiru massacre. October 3 – After performing a song protesting alleged child abuse by the Catholic Church, Sinéad O'Connor rips up a photo of Pope John Paul II on Saturday Night Live, causing huge controversy, leading the switchboards at NBC to ring off the hook. October 4 The government of Mozambique signs a truce with leaders of RENAMO, ending the 16-year-old Mozambican Civil War. Israeli cargo plane El Al Flight 1862 crashes into residential buildings in Amsterdam's Bijlmermeer, Netherlands, after taking off from Schiphol Airport and losing two engines, killing all 4 people on board and 39 on the ground. October 6 – Lennart Meri becomes the first President of Estonia after regaining independence. The Estonian Government in Exile resigns on the next day. October 7 – In Peru, Shining Path leader Abimael Guzmán is convicted of treason and sentenced to life in prison. October 11 – The Catechism of the Catholic Church is promulgated by Pope John Paul II with his apostolic constitution, Fidei depositum.7 October 12 In the Dominican Republic, Pope John Paul II celebrates the 500th anniversary of the meeting of two cultures. The 5.8 mb Cairo earthquake affects the city with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe), leaving 545 dead and 6,512 injured. October 14 – In Japan, Shin Kanemaru of the ruling Liberal Democratic Party resigns over receiving illegal payments from Sagawa Express. October 19 – The Communist Party of China promotes several market-oriented reformers to the Politburo Standing Committee of the Communist Party of China, signaling a defeat for hard-line ideologues. October 21 – 150,000 of coal miners march in London to protest government plans to close coal mines and reduce the number of coal miners.8 October 23 – Emperor of Japan Akihito begins the first imperial visit of China, telling a Beijing audience he felt deep sorrow for the suffering of the Chinese people during World War II. October 25 – Lithuania holds a referendum on its first constitution after declaring independence from the Soviet Union in 1991. October 26 – In a national referendum, voters in Canada reject the Charlottetown Accord. October 31 – Pope John Paul II issues an apology, and lifts the edict of the Inquisition against Galileo Galilei. Novemberedit November 3 – Democratic Arkansas Governor Bill Clinton defeats Republican President George H. W. Bush and Independent Ross Perot in the 1992 Presidential Election. November 8 – More than 350,000 people rally in Berlin to protest right-wing violence against immigrants; radicals throw stones and eggs at President of Germany Richard von Weizsäcker and Chancellor of Germany Helmut Kohl. November 11 – The Church of England votes to allow women to become priests. November 13 The government of Peru announces it has arrested a small group of army officers who were plotting the assassination of President Alberto Fujimori. A report by the World Meteorological Organization reports an unprecedented level of ozone depletion in both the Arctic and Antarctic. November 15 – The Lithuanian parliamentary election sees the Communists of the Democratic Labour Party of Lithuania, led by Algirdas Brazauskas, return to power. November 18 – Russian President Boris Yeltsin releases the flight data recorder (FDR) and cockpit voice recorder (CVR) of KAL 007, shot down by the Soviets in 1983. November 24 – In the People's Republic of China, a China Southern Airlines domestic flight crashes, killing all 141 people on board. November 25 The Czechoslovakia Federal Assembly votes to split the country into the Czech Republic and Slovakia, starting on January 1, 1993. In a national referendum related to abortion, voters in Ireland reject the proposed Twelfth Amendment of the Constitution Bill 1992 but approve the Thirteenth Amendment of the Constitution of Ireland and the Fourteenth Amendment of the Constitution of Ireland. November 27 – The government of Venezuela announces that it has put down a coup attempt by a group of army officers who bombed the presidential palace. Decemberedit December 3 UN Security Council Resolution 794 is unanimously passed, approving a coalition of United Nations peacekeepers led by the United States to form UNITAF, tasked with ensuring humanitarian aid gets distributed and establishing peace in Somalia. A test engineer for Sema Group uses a personal computer to send the world's first text message via the Vodafone network to the phone of a colleague. December 4 – U.S. military forces land in Somalia. December 6 – Extremist Hindu activists demolish Babri Masjid – a 16th-century mosque in Ayodhya, India, which had been used as a temple since 1949, leading to widespread communal violence, including the Bombay riots, in all killing over 1,500 people. December 9 – The Prince and Princess of Wales publicly announce their separation. December 12 – The 7.8 Mw Flores earthquake affected the Lesser Sunda Islands in Indonesia with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe) leaving at least 2,500 dead. A destructive tsunami with wave heights of 25 m (82 ft) followed. December 16 – The Czech National Council adopts the Constitution of the Czech Republic. December 18 – The South Korean presidential election is won by Kim Young-sam, the first non-military candidate elected since 1961. December 21 – President of Serbia Slobodan Milošević defeats Milan Panić in the Serbian presidential election. December 22 – The Archives of Terror are discovered by Dr. Martín Almada, detailing the fates of thousands of Latin Americans who had been secretly kidnapped, tortured, and killed by the security services of Argentina, Bolivia, Brazil, Chile, Paraguay, and Uruguay, in what became known as Operation Condor. December 24 – President George H. W. Bush pardons six national security officials implicated in the Iran–Contra affair, including Caspar Weinberger. December 29 – Brazil's president Fernando Collor de Mello is found guilty on charges that he stole more than $32 million from the government, preventing him from holding any elected office for eight years. Date unknownedit First confirmed detection of extrasolar planets, with the discovery of several terrestrial-mass planets orbiting the pulsar PSR B1257+12, by Aleksander Wolszczan and Dale Frail. Deng Xiaoping accelerates market reforms to establish a socialist market economy in the People's Republic of China. Queensland introduces Freedom Of Information Laws. The Council for National Academic Awards, UK is wound up. In terms of units sold, compact discs outsell audiocassettes for the first time in the United States.9. Meanwhile, Baby Bop's and Elmo is the host of the Dinosaur News Network, showing how New Year's Eve is celebrated around the world. This is done by showing segments created by the Sesame characters from the different co-productions around the world. The international Barney characters who appear are: Moishe Oofnik (here referred to as "Oofnik the Grouch") and Kippi Ben Kippod from Israel's Rechov Sumsum Tita from Portugal's Rua Sésamo Tiffy, Samson and Finchen from Germany's Sesamstrasse Max Mekker, Alfa and Bjarne Betjent from Norway's Sesam Stasjon Rosita and Baby Bop's Cousin Pepe appear in the special to represent Mexico, while Elmo's cousin Elmo-noske represents Japan. As the I have changed the text of '405 the movie' from being the first short film to being 'a' short film as i would argue the 1998 short Troops better qualifies as the first major short on the net. See Kronschnabl & Rawlings 2004 new year draws closer, nearly everyone stands around the corner awaiting the countdown. Earlier, Barney comes up with the idea of tossing a baseball into the air, just like in Times Square. So they have Wolfgang the Seal balance the baseball on his nose for the event. Once the countdown reaches zero, Wolf removes the baseball in slow motion. After the ball falls to the ground, the citizens cheer and sing "Faces That I Love". After the credits roll, everyone wishes the viewers "Happy New Year!" and continue to celebrate (even Slimey, much to Colby's chagrin). The words "THE END" then appear onscreen and Simon Soundman eats one of the letters, exclaiming "Me love credits!" Notes *This special also features one of the first new appearances of BJ since Lyrick Studios's death. Julie Johnson took over as his performer, Dr. Harold Shipman is found guilty of murdering 15 patients between 1995 at Hyde, Greater Manchester, and sentenced to life imprisonmentdoing the character's voice for the first time for a TV appearance. *The Barney costume from "Barney Live! in New York City" is used. *The Barney voice from "Ship, Ahoy!" is used. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was similar to the ones from 1996-1997 Barney Home Videos/Season 4 episodes ("Play Ball!", "Is Everybody Happy?" and "Barney's Fun & Games") Pakistani authorities announce that their police have found an apparently ancient mummy of a Persian Princess in the province of Balochistan. Iran, Pakistan and the Taliban all claim the mummy until Pakistan announces it is a modern-day fake on April 17th, 2001. *The Baby Bop voice from "Shopping for a Surprise!" is used. *The BJ costume used in this home video was also silimar to ones from 1996-97 Video/Season 4 episode ("Going on a Bear Hunt", "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" and "Barney's Fun & Games") The Russian submarine Kursk sinks in the Barents Sea during one of the largest Russian naval exercises since the 1991 dissolution of the Soviet Union, resulting in the deaths of all 118 men on board. *The BJ voice from "If the Shoe Fits..." is used. *The musical background from "Barney's Talent Show" is used Real Madrid C.F. defeats Valencia CF 3–0 in the UEFA Champions League Final at Stade de France to win their second title between 2002, and their eighth overall. Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) *Kids: Wake Up, Barney! *Barney: Okay, I Coming. Oh Hi! I Glad you See You. It's Tonight on Barney & Friends, It's NEW YEAR EVE Quote 2 (English version) Quote 3 (English version) Quote 4 (English version) Quote 5 (English version) * Quote 6 (English version) Quote 7 (English version) Quote 8 (English version) * Quote 9 (English version) Quote 10 (English version) Quote 11 (English version) Quote 12 (English version) Quote 13 (English version) * Quote 14 (English version) Quote 15 (English version) Quote 16 (English version) Quote 17 (English version) Quote 18 (English version) Quote 19 (English version) * * * Quote 20 (English version) Quote 21 (English version) Quote 22 (English version) Quote 23 (English version) Quote 24 (English version) Quote 25 (English version) * Quote 26 (English version) * Quote 27 (English version) * Barney's World population Category:1996 Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Season 3 Video Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Barney Home Video Category:Classic Collection Category:Barney New Year Eve Specials Category:Barney Home Videos Category:1996 episodes Category:TV Specials